1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outboard motor having a cowling comprising a top cowl and a bottom cowl that are detachably connectable to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an outboard motor having a cowling in which a top cowl is detachably connected to a bottom cowl, various clamp apparatuses have been used. For example, one instance provides a clamp apparatus in which a stationary engaging member is installed to an inner side of a top cowl, and a clamp engaging member is adapted to engage with and disengage from the stationary engaging member by being rotated into and out of such engagement (See Japanese Publication No. JP 08-268384). As depicted in the publication, such a clamp apparatus tends to require a complex structure.